Harry Potter : Salazar Evans
by Deadlyelder
Summary: AU. Halloween 1981. A date which is surrounded in great mystery. Twin babies, both marked equal in unique ways, both raised different ways and both have a destiny? Story of Harry Potter : Salazar Evans.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Salazar Evans

**Harry Potter: Salazar Evans**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I got this idea in a weird dream so thought to try out. I hope you will enjoy it.

As for the Disclaimer: I own nothing written in this fiction. All of this is copyrighted and owned by J.K. Rowling.

This story has all Harry Potter books spoilers, so if you have not read the official Harry Potter books, I recommend you go read them _first!_ Also, this story might have mild swearing, be warned.

If you have any question or comments, please post it in a review.

Please Review.

Enjoy!

Massive Thanks to my Beta : **Phoenix Lullaby**

**Summary:**

Story of Harry Potter, unknown brother of Boy-Who-Lived. About his life. Life that is full of Adventure, Action and Mysteries. Journey with him as he learns the different Magics. See as he fights to keep his true self hidden. Dark Lord marks both his equal, who is the real one?

Notes: This is AU as Fawkes does not bond with Dumbledore as he is manipulative.

* * *

**Prologue: Marked with Unique Scars**

The story begins with the wizarding world's celebration of the downfall of Lord Voldemort, an evil, powerful and cruel Dark wizard. His aim is to conquer the wizarding world, which fears him so much that they refuse to refer to him by his name, instead saying "You-Know-Who" or "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Even his followers only refer to him as "The Dark Lord". He was born as **Tom Marvolo Riddle**, and is the last descendant of wizard Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Acting on a prophecy, Lord Voldemort sought the Potters' children, who were fated to be his downfall. '_No mere child can defeat me Lord Voldemort, the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin'_ were his last thought as he stepped in Godric Hallow where the Potters were hidden, never knowing that he is just about to mark his own defeat.

After killing Henry and Dora PotternéeBlack, who were baby sitting the Potter kids, Voldemort tried to kill Henry Potter. The magical curse, however, was unsuccessful, instead destroying Lord Voldemort's body, and leaving a lightning-bolt scar on Henry's forehead. Instantly after having his body destroyed, Voldemort tried possess Harry Potter, Harry's magic responded by trying to push him out of mind. Albus Dumbledore, who arrived at this scene with several Order of Phoenix members, used Legilemency to push Voldemort out of Young Harry's mind. Unknown to both of them, in this process Harry absorbed knowledge of Rituals, Parsel Magic, Ancient Spells long forgotten and Legilemency from Voldemort, while also learning Transfiguration, Occlumency, and about the Deathly Hallows, and Magical and Muggle Languages. from Dumbledore. The combined force of Dumbledore and Harry succeeded in pushing Voldemort out. Due to his lack of strength, Harry Potter gave a small groan and promptly blacked out. Nobody had any knowledge of this miracle, Young Harry's mind locked all the knowledge to protect his mind from overwhelming knowledge that threatened to destroy his mind. This event was marked as the downfall of Lord Voldemort and the birth of Boy-Who-Lived, Henry Potter.

Like the transfer of knowledge, one more event was ignored and thus forgotten. After blacking out, Dumbledore had picked him up to check whether he was all right or not. Whilst checking, he never noticed Harry Potter had woke up due to an accident, knocking his wand out of his hand.

After summoning his wand, both Henry and Harry Potter were taken to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries immediately.

Their friends congratulated them for being parents of Boy-who-lived. The healer, who was checking on the babies, asked everyone except the Potters and Dumbledore to leave. Then, she ran diagnostic spells on Henry for about two minutes. A bright blue light emitted from the wand, and she smiled at the parents and declared him healthy both physically and magically. She then proceeded to perform the same spells on Harry, to no result. She frowned and did the diagnostics again, only to get the same result.

She turned to the parents and said "There seems to be something wrong."

"What's wrong with my baby?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Physically, he seems fit. The diagnostic I ran on him, the one that's used to check the magic of the child, it went all wrong."

"What do you mean, 'it went wrong'?" James half shouted in anger.

"When I ran the test on Henry, did you see the blue light?" Both parents nodded.

"That test is used to check the magic of the child. A blue glow means he is quite strong magically. He will definitely be above average in magical capabilities. But, when I ran the same spell on Harry, it didn't emit any light at all. Did you notice that?"

"Yes, we did, Healer. Why don't you tell us what that means?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Well, for any child, a magical diagnostic gives a result. The intensity of the light emitted depends on his magical abilities. But the spell didn't seem to work on Harry at all."

"Why don't you stop speaking in riddles and tell us exactly what that means?" James cut across.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that the only explanation for this is that your son is a Squib."

"What?!" James shouted now at the top of his voice.

"Please, Mr. Potter, control yourself. The diagnostic I ran is not only used to check the magical health of a person, but also to distinguish between a muggle and us. The result for your son was just as one would expect the result of a muggle to look like. The only explanation is that your son has no magical powers at all."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked softly almost in tears.

"Positive, Mrs. Potter. He has no magic in him at all."

"What if the spell is wrong? What if this is an anomaly?" Lily asked.

"The spell is never wrong. It has been in use for centuries. I'm really sorry." The healer said sympathetically, turning to leave the two parents alone in the ward with a torn Headmaster. Lily was speechless. She turned to her husband, who was just as speechless as she was. James started pacing around in the same way he did when he tried to come up with a solution for a problem. They turned to Dumbledore hoping he would give them some suggestions.

Thinking that Harry Potter would bring trouble to his plans about using Boy-Who-Livid to defeat his former student Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore tried convincing James to give Harry up.

"I am sorry James, Lily. But it seems even I cannot do anything" Dumbledore continued "I think it would be best if young Harry is left to an orphanage"

"Albus!" exclaimed Lily "Surely you cannot be serious!"

"Lily, it is for his own good. Do you think that Harry would like it when you will use magic and he will be cast out? By leaving him at orphanage he will have a chance to live normal. And also I think that Henry would be upset that Harry could get rest whilst he has to train to save the wizarding world" said Dumbledore

After much convincing the Potters reluctantly agreed to leave Harry Potter at orphanage for greater good. So Harry Potter was left at a muggle orphanage by his parents, neither realized the mistake they made. Nor did James and Lily Potter ever felt guilty in living their elder son in the hands of neglectful caretakers; they thought it was for his own good. How wrong they were...

_Life so Far of the Potters_

Henry Potter, known for his defeat of Voldemort was loved throughout the wizarding world, with the exception of those that had actually met him personally. He was clearly one of those that had let fame go to his head, and as a result of the training he had received since he was seven years old, he rarely hesitated to let the opinion that he was the most powerful wizard in the school go unsaid. Like him, his parents also let the fame wash over their head which caused many people to distance themselves from the family. While he was in education, he came to be known as an arrogant person who bullied students. While many students complained about it, those complaints never reached any members of the Board of Governors, as Dumbledore did not want his weapon to be expelled.

On his eleventh birthday, Henry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he was sorted into Gryffindor House, became friends with classmates Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of whom were in awe at being friends with Boy-Who-Livid, and attempts to foil Voldemort's ploy to steal the Philosophers Stone - had it not been for Dumbledore, they might have been killed. He also forms rivalries with Draco Malfoy, a classmate from an elite wizarding family, and with Severus Snape, for insulting him as much as possible.

In his second year Ginny Weasley discovered that she was having memory lapses, so she goes to Dumbledore, where she gives him the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle, which prevented him from releasing the monster of Chamber of Secrets. In his third year, Henry was kidnapped by Barty Crouch Jr., who escaped from his fathers 'care', and Henry's blood was used in a gruesome ritual to resurrect Voldemort's body. When Henry dueled Voldemort, their wands' magical streams connected, forcing the spirit echoes of Voldemort's victims to be expelled from his wand. Voldemort nearly killed Henry but due to Dumbledore's' timely interruption, Voldemort is forced to flee - but not before the Ministry, who were called for help, have seen Voldemort.

During Henry's fourth, fifth and sixth years, Voldemort tries to kill him, all the time failing due to the interruption of Dumbledore or some other person.

James Potter, who was an Auror, became more arrogant. Boasting about his son being the Boy-Who-Lived to other people meant that many families who used to be friends with Potters ceased their friendships with them, due to this behavior.

Lily Potter who was a kind and generous person also became arrogant; she started grating on other people's nerves about how powerful her Henry was.

As for Albus Dumbledore, he lived happy whilst manipulating people. He never noticed the change in his wand...the wand that did not seems to give the feeling of power it usually gave. But sometime ignorance is bliss...

**To Be Continued...**

_Next Chapter will be update soon. Please Review._


	2. Salazar Evans

Chapter I : Salazar Evans

**Author's Note:**

I hope you will enjoy it.

As for the Disclaimer: I own nothing written in this fiction. All of this is copyrighted and owned by J.K. Rowling.

Be warned that there is some _mild_ cursing within the story. Furthermore, there will be quite graphic description in this story. You have been warned. If you are offended by swear words, vivid descriptions of violent events, or just plain anything... please leave now!

If you have any question or comments, please post it in a review. Reviews will always be welcome!

Finally, I owe a massive thanks to my wonderful beta-reader, oranfly. Without your help, I would never have gotten this far. Thank you!

Enjoy!

**Chapter I : Salazar Evans**

It has been quite some time since the caretakers found a baby with black hair and piercing emerald eyes. All of the children in the orphanage dreamed about being found by a relative or being taken to a loving family. But one boy never held such dream; because he hated every one of his blood relatives. A lonely yet wise boy; named Harry Potter.

Harry Potter was a strange boy. He was always polite to everyone, including the bullies at the orphanage. People considered him wiser and more intelligent then other boys his age. He was tall and thin, with black hair and silver streaks at the tips of his hairs. His beautiful emerald eyes shone with wisdom and knowledge and sometimes gave others the feeling that they were reading your very soul. His penetrating green gaze used to be hidden behind round eyeglasses which he discarded for unknown reasons. But that is not what makes him strange. What made him strange was that he was a wizard. An exceptionally powerful wizard who had parts of knowledge from powerful and famous wizards; Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort.

Due to being intelligent and wise, he was often picked by bullies which lead him to Accidental Magic and after some outbursts, he slowly but surely learned to control them. One such burst of magic unlocked the knowledge that had been kept deep inside his mind. With the help of said knowledge he started practicing Occlumency; the counter-skill to Legilimency This compartmentalizes one's emotions to prevent a Legilimens from discovering thoughts or memories which contradicted one's spoken words or actions.

While organizing his mind to create the mind shield required for Occlumency, when the memory of how his parents had abandoned him. Harry had never felt such anger, hate, disappointment and sadness towards anyone. Uncontrollable rage toward his parents swept over him because they gave him up since he was not the Boy-Who-Lived and for obeying a person who was nothing more than a power hungry and manipulative wizard. Knowing what he knew then, Harry changed his name because he never wanted to anyway be associated to his parents. So he adopted the name of Salazar Gellert Evans and also vowed to become the most powerful and clever wizard thus proving that he was as important as the Boy-Who-Lived. He also decided to not attend Hogwarts, if he could help it. Harry, or Salazar as he preferred, also noticed that Albus Dumbledore was master of the Elder Wand; one of the Deathly Hallows. While he never gave much notice to it, he did remember knocking the wand out of the Headmasters hand, thus transferring the mastership to himself. He decided to leave it where it was for the time being.

After mastering Occlumency, Salazar started working on Legilimency; the magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind. For practice he used Legilimency on the workers and visitors of the Orphanage. He also started to speak and write different languages that he had gained from Dumbledore which consisted of mainly Mermish, Gobbledegook and Parseltongue - though it took him some three years to learn and speak Parseltongue. He also learned to speak fluent French, German, Russian and Japanese.

While going through the knowledge regarding ancient spells, Salazar came across a spell that can heal eye sight with out a wand. Using it he was able to get rid of the round glasses, a link that could easily prove him as Harry Potter.

_Year In Durmstrang_

It was a particularly warm Sunday morning which was a rare thing to experience for anyone living in London, even while it was summer. But today was a particularly interesting day for Harry Potter, or Salazar Evans as he liked to be called, because today he would receive his school letter for either Hogwarts or some other. If it was Hogwarts then Salazar was going to run to another country with his tail between his legs. Lost in thought, he did not notice an owl coming his way until it bit him. With a yelp he turned to see a letter.

Quickly opening the Hogwarts acceptance letter that was labeled 'Mr H. Potter, St. Mary Orphanage, London', he quickly skimmed through it and found exactly what he had expected to be written inside:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_  
Term begins on the 1__st__ of September (or when you happen to register). We await your owl by no later than the 31st_ _of July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

With a disappointed sigh, he threw the letter to ground. It was then that he spotted the second letter. He quickly tore open the envelope to read the letter.

_Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning_

_Headmaster: Igor __Karkaroff_

_Dear Mr. Evans,_

_  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_  
Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no Later than the 31st_ _of July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_George Ivanoff_

_Deputy Headmaster_

_P.S. Due to your current residential address, it would be best if I could have a meeting with you. I will be visiting in three days._

Skimming through the letter some more, he found the "books and supplies list" for the magical school:

_Uniform  
_

_First year students will require:_

_Three sets blood red robes_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (red with fur)_

_  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_  
Set Books  
_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_The Dark Arts : Introduction by Orion Murphy_

_Other Equipment :_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_  
Students may also bring an owl, cat, toad or serpent._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Salazar ran inside the orphanage, happy that he would be able to attend a different school rather then Hogwarts. Though the worry that his parents or some other teacher from Hogwarts coming to take him never left.

True to his word, Professor Ivanoff (Deputy Headmaster and Dueling Master) visited him to attend Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning, just three days later. Salazar had done quite a lot of thinking about how to solidify the identity of Salazar Evans. After using some subtle Legilimency on Ivanoff and found him trust worthy, Salazar then explained duel identity to Ivanoff, excluding the knowledge, and also asked him to not reveal Salazar Evans's real name. After the meeting Salazar was accepted into Durmstrang. Being an orphan and therefore poor, Salazar had to buy second hand robes and books. The tuition fees were paid by Ivanoff despite much protest from Salazar.

After purchasing all of his school supplies in a remote and magical location in Germany, Ivanoff left Salazar to his own devices. Even though he was tempted to bring the Elder Wand to himself, Salazar purchased a wand; 14 ¾ inches, holly with Unicorn tail hair, best for Charms. Later Salazar was taken by Ivanoff to Durmstrang via Portkey that was being used for students that were far from Durmstrang.

During his time in Durmstrang, Salazar eagerly learned everything taught to him. Salazar's personality can be described as a mixture of intelligent, witty, cunning and extremely driven. He always valued knowledge to a point where he spent the majority of his time studying to become stronger, as according to him, knowledge is power. He also gained a reputation as the most brilliant student to have ever stepped into the school, winning every prize of note that the school offered, including the Barnabus Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting. He also became youngest member of the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW) and was also credited for his famous duels with Death Eaters, servants of Lord Voldemort. Journals such as _Transfiguration Today_, and _Challenges in Charming _published his essays, research, and the spells he created.

Salazar formed a strong friendships with Viktor Krum and Professor Ivanoff, who became a sort of mentor to him. During his second year when previous Headmaster Igor Karkaroff was found missing, Professor Ivanoff became Headmaster. As Ivanoff used to teach Transfiguration, and aware that Salazar was best in that subject, he offered him his old position. Salazar agreed, and thus taught all students for four days. Though he would never admit it, he enjoyed to teach. He also received a small payment that helped him afford school. He was a favorite professor to most of the students including some pureblooded students who hated him. With the money he received, he carefully invested them in many places, that later on would offer a huge profit.

In his third year, a debate competition was being held by the Ministry of Magic in Germany that Salazar participated and won. In the audience there was a representative from International Confederation of Wizards was very impressed with the speech that Salazar gave and offered him a place of membership on the ICW. Salazar always referred to it as his best achievement. Despite having knowledge of Transfiguration from Dumbledore, who was regarded as the Grandmaster in the subject, Salazar found himself a natural in Charms. He also learned many charms as well as tricks, such as the Multi-Spell Casting from Filius Flitwick, Charms Master at Hogwarts and former dueling champion.

By the end of his fifth year Lord Voldemort had tried numerous times to recruit Salazar, all of which were declined. He became wary from then on, knowing that Voldemort was going to hunt him if he continued to decline joining. His prediction was proved correct as he had been attacked four times by various Death Eaters, whom he was able to overpower.

During the break in the School sessions, Salazar would journey to study and understand other Magical branches which included Blood Magic, Mind Magic and Soul Arts. In his journey he learned how power corrupted people, how people were blind to be manipulated for ones' purpose. After seeing this Salazar swore off his search of Hallows, which he had planned to begin after his N.E.W.T.'s. During his travels he gained a healthy respect of the Goblins and some Werewolf clans.

During his O.W.L.'s Salazar had requested to attend all the subjects for exams. Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, was impressed with his performance and also his results which were issued immediately after the exams.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results **

_Pass Grades: _

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Fail Grades: _

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

_Salazar Gellert Evans has achieved: _

Astronomy: O

Arithmancy : O

Ancient Runes : O

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Divination : E

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Muggle Studies : O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

_Seventh Year_

The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow and moonlit lane. For a second they stood still, one had his wand directed at the other's chest. Upon recognizing each other, the one with the wand lowered his wand and placed it beneath his cloak and started walking briskly in the same direction.

"Good Evening Viktor. Quite an interesting way of greeting," the shorter of the two grinned; his voice filled with amusement

"Good Evening to you too," replied Viktor Krum with heavy German accent.

The lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, and on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched.

"Are you sure she will not run off to someone Salazar?" Asked Viktor, his eyes showing the concern that his face did not. "It was easier than I expected. You sound confident that she will come and accept your request?"

Salazar nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of imposing wrought-iron gates barring the men's way, but neither of them broke step. The silence was broken by a sounding pop and a woman appeared out of thin air.

In an instant Viktor's wand was in his hand pointing at the woman. Said woman raised a stern eyebrow at Viktor causing him to lower his wand.

Salazar broke the awkward silence by moving towards the woman with a hand to shake.

"Good Evening Madam. I am Salazar Evans and this is my friend, Viktor Krum." Salazar calmly said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she paused as if collecting her thoughts. "I read your letter and I do think that I will support you if any problem arises; though I must say that your letter did shock me. I never expected that from Potter or Dumbledore" she said with a small smile on her face.

"One must not judge a book by its cover," Salazar said wisely. "I am grateful for your help Madam. I am going to need as much help as I can if I wish to stay sane."

"True, Mr. Evans. Though I have some questions that I think I should know the answers to. Would you be so kind as to answer them?" asked the stern witch.

"Of course; though I hope you would not mind having this discussion over dinner, would you?"

"Very well, lead the way."

Having the last word the trio disappeared into thin air, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

_**To be continued….**_

_Chapter Two: __Hogwarts and Triwizard Tournament_ _will be updated very soon, but reviews help really encourage me to write! So take the hint, spend a minute, and _review! _A simple, "Wonderful!" or a "Love it!" will do! Even simple messages like that inspire authors to write more! _

* * *


End file.
